1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to burst shot management, and, more particularly to name management and group recovery methods and systems for burst shot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunications capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, image capture capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Currently, an inventive function called ‘Burst Shot’ is provided on the portable devices. In the burst shot mode, the image capture unit, such as a camera takes images immediately one after another in a short amount of time. That is, when the burst shot function is performed, a continuous high-speed image capture process is performed to continuously capture a plurality of images in sequence.
Conventionally, the continuously captured images corresponding to the burst shot may be stored and grouped in a memory card of the portable device. However, when the memory card is removed from the portable device to another device, such as portable device or computer, the group relationship among the images may be lost, that is the respective images are regarded as independent ones.